


斯巴达男子穿搭手册

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Kudos: 4





	斯巴达男子穿搭手册

疯狂夹带私货……并不确定的设定（害，看就完了  
斯巴达家男子穿搭手册第一期主角，当然是又瘦又高的衣架子VV了  
这种东西大概是不会有下一期的（

斯巴达男子穿搭手册 第一期（新V专场）

【No.1】初始套装  
V在参与拍摄Devil May Cry 5时的服装。黑色皮风衣搭配做旧风格突显游戏末日危机主题，绑带和束腰元素与纹身搭配，性感暴露却不至于色情。复古罗马绑带元素彰显人物优雅气质，单皮衣和凉鞋设计大胆突破传统男主角风衣长靴的形象，戒指、项链、铆钉手环和腰部骷髅金属挂饰体现人物性格不羁与狂傲。这身装束在剧情内被格里芬称为“大小姐的洋装”，事实上也的确如此。精心设计后与以往主角风格大相径庭的的人物形象与穿搭风格获得了许多粉丝的一致好评，相关周边绝赞预售中。  
“神秘的黑衣男人在魔物与血花中吟诵着诗句。”

【No.2】黑色西装  
绝对不会出错的黑色西装，无论是日常通勤或是出席宴会都是首选的搭配。高级定制量身裁剪，选用上等布料，柔软亲肤又立挺有型，是不太在意服装的V常年穿着的一套衣服。白色衬衫和黑色马甲均为经典款式，整体修身流畅，低调又不失稳重。常用纯黑色领带，虽然看上去死板沉闷了一些，但对于懒得挑也不愿意系花里胡哨款式的V来说，这就是最好不过的选择。  
“普通又舒适，无论何时都不会出错的完美男人的第一选择。”

【No.3】黑/白色燕尾服  
V在参与Capcom Cafe拍摄宣传海报时的装束。官方出品的制服，搭配配套的皮鞋，所有参与人员的款式大体相似细节不同，V分配的专属色为灰色。与普通西服不同的是，燕尾拉长了线条，显得人更加细长高挑，衣服自带的优雅与本人的气质相衬托，无论是端盘子还是读书，都带着V举手投足间散发出的诗意与悠然。  
*本套服装仅作为活动宣传穿着，在官方公布前禁止私自泄露及平日私下穿着。  
“无论是端盘子或是仅仅坐在那里读书，V总是最优雅的那个。”

【No.4】家居服•其一  
V在日常起居中常穿的服饰之一。黑色的纯棉上衣长裤，柔软且舒适。上衣为半袖v领衫，买的时候并不在意所以拿到手后发觉领口太大太低，但是懒得退于是变成了家居服。裤子略微修身，整体无论是质量还是款式都无可挑剔，完美衬托出V瘦高有型的身材，但就是穿着下楼拿快递或是扔垃圾时总会收到来自各处的异性黏在脖子和锁骨上的目光。  
“虽然有些其他方面的困扰，但是只要舒适就足够了。”

【No.5】家居服•其二  
V的衣柜里少见的浅色衣服。米白色的长袖卫衣搭配宽松的卡其色长裤，是V绝对不会穿出家门的睡衣之一。纯色上衣仅在袖口和领口处有咖啡色边缘，不太耐磨，袖口与胸口已经略微起球。仅在放长假时才会拿出来穿，通常伴随着一个散漫的下午。悠扬的古典乐、一杯咖啡、一本诗集、一个舒服窝着的沙发和一只在怀里安静睡觉的暗影，便是一个慵懒舒适的假日。  
“时光与暖阳一起凝固于此刻。”

【No.6】学生服  
V在参与眠梦时所穿的学生服装。衬衫上别着名牌，简单朴素的白衣黑裤和帆布鞋，手上带着运动手环，背着黑色的书包，手里提着小提琴琴箱，是干净又朴素的学生打扮。整体造型低调整洁，定妆照气质干净又忧郁，带着非人的空灵感，造型朴素却又能一眼与普通学生分辨开来。  
“倘若能握住机会，我一定……”

【No.7】约会服  
眠梦中特殊场景的着装。灰色英伦风大衣搭配高领黑毛衣，下身为纯黑色直筒裤和靴子，保暖又不失风度。大衣选用经典简约款英伦风，内搭纯色高领黑毛衣，整体造型相较于学生服更加成熟但选款简约仍不失其学生身份，是正式穿着或休闲游玩都适宜的一套搭配。在场景工作结束后，V特意嘱咐并买下了这身衣服。  
“喜欢的东西还是把握住机会比较好。”V如是说到。

【No.8】休闲服•其一  
V的春秋常用搭配之一。藏青色休闲款风衣配黑色连帽卫衣，下身无论是搭配直筒裤或是运动裤工装裤，靴子或运动鞋都非常合适。通常情况下V会带着口罩出门，高瘦的身材使得V在人流中虽然低调但也足够让人移不开眼。瘦削的身体在oversize的服装下显得不那么单薄，延续了本人的一贯风格喜好的整体造型为深色，简单朴素。服饰舒适耐磨，就算是普通低调的搭配在掩盖不住的气质下仍然是人群中最引人注目的那个。  
“今天的早餐又没吃吗？”

【No.9】休闲服•其二  
V的春秋常用搭配之一。深灰色阔版细条纹衬衫搭配高领紧身黑色内搭，下身搭配黑色长裤与皮鞋，便于活动的同时也提升了气质。V的习惯是解开两到三枚扣子，宽松舒适的同时不经意流露出主人的性感与慵懒。无论是日常通勤还是忙里偷闲在书店或咖啡馆里摸鱼都非常合适，因为衣服布料略薄，仅适合春末秋初时节穿着。  
“这时候如果能有杯咖啡就再好不过了。”

【No.10】春装•其一  
少见的浅色搭配之二。V在春末夏初时常穿的服饰，浅米色衬衫搭配背带卡其色西装裤，再穿一双浅色皮鞋或者白布鞋，就是优雅随意但不失庄重的一套搭配。有配套的西装外套，但是V很少会穿出去。同样是日常正式都适合的搭配，是V在旅行途中买下的衣服，在某次的旅行相片中占据了很高的出镜率，后来变成了通勤装和假期装之一。  
“所以我的咖啡呢？”

【No.11】春装•其二  
深蓝与白色相间条纹的宽松款雪纺衬衫，光滑耐磨与厚度适中的料子决定了它是绝佳的万用搭配单品。无论是当做外套还是单独穿着把下摆扎入腰间都不像前几套那么有型，但却散乱地勾勒出随性慵懒的整体线条，配上本人儒雅淡漠的神情更是平添一份斯文败类的气质——前提是鼻梁上架着堪称神来之笔的金丝细框眼镜。  
“谁给他戴的金丝眼镜？还嫌他这副斯文败类的模样祸害人不够是吗？啊啊啊我受不了了快来个人把他拖走！”

【No 12】夏装  
由于V是偏软质的长卷发，所以他很不喜欢戴帽子出门（因为发型被帽子压变形后很难打理）。因为皮肤过于苍白和种种原因不能被过多光照，因此夏天的标配就是运动款的黑色防晒衣，通常搭配的是普通的白T恤、黑长裤和运动鞋，虽然很热，但是为了不被晒伤也只能做出相对应的牺牲。  
“不易出汗体质可真好啊……”

【No.13】工装  
斯巴达家外出野餐时的装束。暗紫色的连体工装搭配黑色工字背心和短靴，舒适，防水，耐磨，就算是在兄弟二人即兴互殴的混乱场合中也能保证不会破损（但是不会增加穿着者的防御力和其它属性，望周知）。为在野外休闲娱乐制作的服装，和耐磨的、寿命长的皮衣一样广收斯巴达家男人的青睐。  
“就算斯巴达先生是做这一行业的……但是有哪家人集体野餐搞的跟荒野求生一样的？”

【No.14】夜店装  
V很少会去夜店和酒吧这类地方，但这并不代表他没有这种服装。黑色的亮面机车皮夹克搭配紧身背心，皮裤和铆钉靴上点缀着金属挂饰，不离身的兽牙项链立于锁骨之上，禁欲却性感，安静窝在角落的黑色身影仿佛潜伏在黑暗中的毒蛇，又像伺机出动的黑豹，平静之下包裹着暗流。  
*一般V去喝酒的原因只有两个：一是错过了喜欢的东西，因为再也得不到所以暗自生闷气；二是蹲在角落里抓人，专门等着蹦迪或喝酒的女朋友自投罗网。  
“诗人孑然的背影与喧嚣的周遭格格不入。”

【No.15】游戏特典  
Devil May Cry 5中V的特典服装，参考了吉尔维的墨绿色西服，融合了3中维吉尔服装的花纹修改了皮衣的设计。整体墨绿加土黄的造型有些诡异，但出于敬业精神V还是穿着这身衣服录完了初始服装的整个流程。  
“总之就是，杀青以后就不想再看到它第二眼的那种程度。”

Fin


End file.
